


Bright, beautiful brilliance of something that I thought I lost

by evanescentdawn



Series: KakaZabu [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff, M/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: Zabuza isn’t quite sure how his life turned out like this.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Momochi Zabuza
Series: KakaZabu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134164
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Bright, beautiful brilliance of something that I thought I lost

Zabuza isn’t quite sure how his life turned out like this.

It’s bewildering—still, as he wakes up to silver hair tickling his chin, the weight pressing on his side. The softness of a bed and the contendness and warmth curled tight around his bones where restless and anger has been for years.

He idly reaches out, curls his hand around Kakashi’s wrist and shifts Kakashi closer to him. Presses a kiss to the wrist—just because he can, and maybe because the dreams last night, Zabuza closes his eyes, have been too close, two raw. An unpleasant reminder of how his life could have turned to. How it could’ve ended that day on the bridge but it hadn’t. He’s still here, _alive_ , and in the wrong village but—

Zabuza made peace with that. Konoha isn’t bad, despite how it leaves bitterness in his mouth. Haku’s _happy_ here, and... Zabuza opens his mouth, catches skin between his teeth and pulls, his eyes locked on Kakashi, who’s still sleeping soundly against his chest, that asshole.

Privately, Zabuza thinks—he gained something, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> No Zabuza, Kakashi isn’t sleeping at all ;) Hes just waiting for the right moment to do a surprise tackle 
> 
> And as always, thank so much for taking the time to read! You’re an absolute gem! ♥️♥️


End file.
